Kamen Rider Build + Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Movie
Cast Iijima Hiroki (age 20)Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Deuri and others Gamedeus Muteki Raichi (voice of Kamen Rider Zi-O) (pre-debut cameo)公開当時キャストは未発表だったため、エンドクレジットやパンフレットには「????」と表示されていた Legendary Kamen Riders 仮面ライダーダブル（声） (Shotaron)Category:Kamen Rider Build 仮面ライダーオーズ（声） (渡部 秀) 仮面ライダーフォーゼ（声） (福士 蒼汰) 仮面ライダーウィザード（声） (白石 隼也) 仮面ライダー鎧武（声） (佐野 岳) 仮面ライダードライブ（声） (真剣佑（当時１８歳）) 仮面ライダーゴースト（声） （西銘駿（当時１８歳）） 仮面ライダーアマゾンネオ（声） (Deuno) Cameos Meune/Kamen Rider Grease (credited as: ???) Notes *This film marked the return of: **Eiji Hino, since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. **Ankh, since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max. **Gentaro Kisaragi, since . **Kouta Kazuraba, since [[Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden 1|the first set of Gaim Gaiden]]. ***Of note, actor Gaku Sano returned to play Kouta this time, as Gaim's appearance in the previous Heisei Generations movie was only filled up by recycled voice clips following Gaku being unavailable at the time for filming. **In addition, with Shunya Shiraishi and Ryoma Takeuchi's return in [[Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders|previous Heisei Generations]] plus Renn Kiriyama and Masaki Suda's reunion in the promotion of Futo Detective, all of the Heisei Kamen Rider phase 2 protagonist actors have made a "return" before the Heisei period ended. ***Additionally, from W'' to ''Ghost, the original actors who played the main Rider in Movie War films have appeared at least three times. ****Both Renn Kiriyama and Masaki Suda first appeared in Movie War 2010 and their third would be Movie War Mega Max. ****Shu Watanabe first appeared in Movie War Core and his third would be Movie War Ultimatum. However, due to his character's appearance in this film, he is the first actor to reprise his role for more than three Movie War films. ****Sota Fukushi first appeared in Movie War Mega Max and his third was this film. ****Shunya Shiraishi first appeared in Movie War Ultimatum and this third would be Kamen Rider Heisei Generations. ****Gaku Sano first appeared in Sengoku Movie Battle and his third was this film. ****Ryoma Takeuchi first appeared in Movie War Full Throttle and his third would be Kamen Rider Heisei Generations. ****Shun Nishime first appeared in Super Movie War Genesis and his third was this film. *Following its immediate predecessor, this is the second Heisei Generation movie with "with Legend Riders" in its title. *Despite appearing in this movie, Gentoku Himuro does not transform into Night Rogue and Soichi Isurugi does not transform into Blood Stalk while possessed by Evolto. *It is unknown how Kamen Rider Grease can appear at the point in time that the movie takes place when the Sclash Driver blueprints have yet to be completed by Sento and taken by Soichi to Nanba Heavy Industries, which occurs after this movie in episode 15. **Due to Grease's cameo taking place in a post-credits scene and as it is never explained how much time passed since the movie's end, it's possible that this scene could take place between episode 15 and episode 16. *In the images shown in the Fourze's tribute in the end credits, some images with certain shots of Yuki Jojima are blocked. Whether this was in response in her actress Fumika Shimizu joining the controversial religious organization Happy Science and continuing to act under a new stage name in early 2017 is unknown. *The term "FINAL" in the film's title denotes this film being the final crossover film in the Heisei Kamen Rider Series, as producer Shinichiro Shirakura has confirmed that there will be no more spring crossover movies from 2018 onwards (i.e. a discontinuation of the ), following the announcement of Kamen Rider Amazons: The Last Judgement. *This is the first Movie War to have: **Elements from Kamen Rider Decade in the form of Parallel Worlds. **The new Rider appears to the main Riders in person. **One of the main Rider's ally in the past series have appeared in three consecutive Movie War films. In this case, Onari Yamanouchi. **The two head writers of the two featured series writing the movie. Unlike the early Movie War films, this is the first to have both head writers writing the entire film. **The main Rider of the previous series only uses his main and final forms. **The main Rider's allies that appeared in the past series makes a return in this film. As a result, this film features the most returning characters of the past series that are not in the current two series. **The Legend Riders in this film to have original actors reprising their role without having substitute voice actors filling the role or using voice recording from the actor's previous work such as on television series or movies. Unlike the previous Movie War films on the first teaser, this is the first time to confirm having the Legend Riders to be portrayed by their original actors. ***''Movie War 2010'' features several original Riders and all the main A.R. world Riders. Only the original version of Blade is voiced by his original actor, while the A.R. version of Faiz is voiced by replacement. ***''Movie War Mega Max'' features the Seven Legendary Riders and Kamen Rider Double, but the former were voiced replacement instead. ***''Movie War Ultimatum'' features Double, Accel, OOO, and Birth, however only OOO is voiced by his original actor. ***''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations'' features Wizard, Gaim, and Drive. Out of the three, Gaim is the only Rider that does not have his actor return, but reuses phrases that was use in his related materials. *The teaser poster only featured three Legend Riders' silhouette, instead of four. **Notably, the three Riders on said poster do not resemble any of the returning Riders for this movie. *''Gaim'' is the only series that does not feature at least one ally that appears in this movie. *Of note, Foundation X are the main antagonists of the movie. Their last appearance was in Kamen Rider Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~ through a cameo in the end of the special. *The assistant director of the movie has admitted he forgot that the Fourze Driver was destroyed. https://twitter.com/jumpeishiokawa/status/915194214987657216 As a result, this movie is treated as happening just before the event that leads to the Driver's destruction happened, which coincidentally still possible within the timeline, as the movie where Fourze Driver is destroyed is mentioned to be set in 5 years after the end of Fourze series, the same as Heisei Generations FINAL. *This is the first Movie War since: **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' to reach #1 at the opening weekend box office.http://variety.com/2017/film/asia/japan-box-office-kamen-rider-top-spot-1202635664/ **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' to feature a new character that will appear in the current series and elements from Kamen Rider W due to Foundation X's appearance in this film. **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' to feature monsters that appeared in past series. *The 48th page of the guide book of this film foreshadows the Heisei Phase 2 Rider #10. Marked as "NEXT RIDER?" *Yuki and Kengo were mentioned by JK in this movie. *OOO uses Foundation X's Core Medals instead of his own throughout this movie. **As Foundation X does not have Purple Core Medals, OOO is the only Legend Rider that does not use his final form. *Fourze and Ex-Aid do not use their super form whereas, both Gaim and Ghost use theirs. **Additionally, both OOO and Ghost use one of their main forms in this movie. *Several scenes from OOO were used in this movie as a flashback. *When OOO performs the Prominence Drop, he only uses his right foot instead of both of his feet. *The Dr. Pac-Man incident from Heisei Generations is acknowledged by Takeru, as he recalls how Emu saved his life. *When the Taka Core Medal containing Ankh's consciousness renters his body, a sound effect from the Cyclone is used when it renters the body. *During the ending credits, several screenshots from Ex-Aid, Ghost, Gaim, Fourze, and OOO were used. *At the end of the movie before the credits, Ryuga is about to suggest Sento a theory about the reason of why he dreamed with something that happened to Takumi Katsuragi, however he's only able to say "maybe you're..." before being interrupted by Misora. This is an earlier hint of Sento's true identity as Katsuragi that is revealed in the episode that follows this movie. *Much like the final episode of OOO, Ankh calls out the name of his Core Medals when OOO changes into Tajadol Combo. *Emu's situation of losing his transformation ability is similar to Takeru's situation from the previous Heisei Generations. However the difference were that Emu already loses his transformation ability at the end of True Ending while for Takeru loses it at the beginning of Heisei Generations and both regaining the said ability in different time: Takeru manage to transform in the middle of the film while Emu got his ability back prior to the final battle. Post Credits Scenes Raichi appears shows off that Say Farewell to Deuri and I-san but sure Gamedeus Muteki Was Destroyed he does Transform to Kamen Rider Zi-O